


i wanna see you bright

by englandziam



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M, englishstudent!zayn, footballer!liam, university!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandziam/pseuds/englandziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Zayn notices the fond smile smearing crinkles round Liam’s eyes when he realises Zayn is wearing his football shirt, his fingers fisting the crimson material pooling at Zayn’s thighs. He wears it a lot, the ‘PAYNE’ written over his back a little comforting when Liam isn’t there, or when they’re out and everyone is cosying up to Liam at the bar, or trying to dance with him. </i><br/><br/>(Not that he needs to worry – because Liam holds his hand the whole time and always interrupts with tiny kisses wandered over his cheek and dipped into his hair).</p><p> A short sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4978117">we are the quiet ones</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna see you bright

**Author's Note:**

> 'we are the quiet ones' is my favourite thing I've written and so I decided to write a quick follow up for it, haha.
> 
> Title of course borrowed from 'Bright' by the wonderful Zayn -- enjoy! ❤️

There’s rain tapping soft mutters against the windowsill, raindrops stroked over the glass like tears. A chilling breeze swept through the open window, the crack of lightning contrasting a glowing spark of light against a dark sky.

Zayn is surrounded by pillows and blankets, nestled into the duvet shrugged around his shoulders. His laptop is humming some Frank Ocean tune from the speakers over on his desk, a mug of tea in his lap brimming steam over his glasses and clinging moisture to his eyelashes.

He’s spent several hours alone, switching from drawing to studying every so often. There’s laughter trailing down the hall but he feels so peaceful here, with the wind tracing a chill over his bare arms and the heavy beat of music from the kitchen splintering under his doorway. He smiles fondly at the texts constantly lighting up his phone; _‘we fucking won the league!!!!!!!!!!’_ from Louis followed by another message from Niall, a dumb selfie of him with his tongue hanging out and a caption of several beer emojis.

He’s on the brink of sleep, the late afternoon fading exhaustion over his limbs as he highlights Tennessee Williams’ use of pathetic fallacy and scrawls messy notes into the ring binder half-stained with doodles.

There’s a sudden drumming against the stained wood of his door, a stutter of Zayn’s heart as Liam appears in the doorway.

His hair is wet from a shower, dishevelled with strands matted to his forehead and spilled over his eyebrows. A pair of navy joggers hanging low at his waist, the hem of his hoodie lifted as he scratches over his stomach and reveals the trail of hair pressed over his tanned skin.

Zayn closes his book, watching the yawn shifting over Liam’s mouth before a smile is wrinkled to his lips. Eyes crinkled around the edges, fingers thumbing over the splatter of a birthmark placed a little off-centre to his neck.

“Hey, champion,” Zayn grins as Liam climbs into his lap, straddling his thighs and smiling shyly as he knocks his nose to Zayn’s.

He chews over his lip as he’s reminded of the way Liam had jogged across the pitch after celebrating their league win with the team in the centre of the field, how Zayn had been wrapped in a heavy hug and a smother of ecstatic kisses had been brushed into his hair and over his forehead. The excitement painted over Liam’s features and the forceful kiss pressed eagerly over Zayn’s lips, another more gentle with Liam’s glove-covered hands cupping his flushed cheeks.

He sighs contently as Liam adjusts the black frames of his glasses across the bridge of his nose, a thumb swept along his cheekbone as Liam nudges a dry kiss over Zayn’s lips.

“Hiya, gorgeous,” he mumbles softly in reply, cosying into the nest of blankets Zayn has created around him.

Zayn notices the fond smile smearing crinkles round Liam’s eyes when he realises Zayn is wearing his football shirt, his fingers fisting the crimson material pooling at Zayn’s thighs. He wears it a lot, the ‘PAYNE’ written over his back a little comforting when Liam isn’t there, or when they’re out and everyone is cosying up to Liam at the bar, or trying to dance with him.

(Not that he needs to worry – because Liam holds his hand the whole time and always interrupts with tiny kisses wandered over his cheek and dipped into his hair).

“Feeling okay?” Zayn asks quietly, thumbing over Liam’s birthmark as he smiles over Liam’s lips.

He knows how Liam gets after his games, the high and adrenaline running through his system that he needs to settle with a hot shower, a run and time alone.

Liam nods, eyelids blinking sleepily.

“More than okay,” he grins, arms slipping around Zayn’s waist. “We won the fucking league, babe.”

Zayn hums a kiss to Liam’s cheek, resting his hands beneath the waistband of Liam’s joggers. “So proud f’ you, Li.”

Liam smiles, glancing a soft look of affection into Zayn’s eyes before he leans in to steal another kiss. Fingertips trace over his hips, Liam’s tongue a little eager as Zayn tastes orange juice stained to Liam’s taste buds, hints of spearmint pressed to the roof of his mouth.

“You look so bloody cute like this,” Liam whispers, pulling away and blinking fond eyes over Zayn’s body.

Zayn wrinkles his nose, brushing a hand through the hair flopping over Liam’s forehead. “S’ true, babe. This is like, you in your element. I don’t know – just, this is why I love you, y’ know? All natural and surrounded by books, just. S’ like, _you_ , jaan.”

Zayn’s eyes snap up from Liam’s hands pressing gentle touches over his stomach, a silent gasp tripping over his lips.

“Did you just call me –?”

Liam cuts him off with a quick kiss, a wary look hidden behind wide eyes.

He looks nervous, lips parted a little breathlessly and his fingers soothing little circles into Zayn’s skin.

“Is that…is that okay?” He asks, chewing over his lip as he flickers cautious eyes to Zayn’s.

Zayn smiles softly, cupping Liam’s cheeks with gentle hands. This is his favourite Liam: stripped back and emotional, the Liam beneath the popularity of being the university’s star player. He stutters a kiss over Liam’s lips as he realises his favourite Liam is all _his._

“Y’ always say it to me and I thought –”

Zayn quietens him with his lips, pulling away with a lazy grin.

“Course it’s okay,” he whispers, affection clinging to every part of his body.

Liam scratches over his jaw, dragging a blanket around his shoulders as he nudges closer. “You do know you just called me like, your life, though – yeah?”

Liam hides his smile into his palm, nodding.

“I might’ve looked it up, or something.”

Zayn tangles his fingers with Liam’s, sighing softly. He presses his thumb over the silver ring wrapped around Liam’s forefinger, an ‘I love you’ marked out with gentle touches.

“How’d you know how to spell it?” Zayn asks, a teasing smile tugging at his lips.

“Took me several times,” Liam tells him, dragging his nails over Zayn’s wrist.

There’s a flicker of a smile over Liam’s lips before a thoughtful look replaces it, wrinkles pressed over his forehead and teeth biting over the tip of his tongue. Zayn waits, encouraging Liam closer so that he can trace the outline of his jaw, hum kisses over his forehead.

“What’re you thinking about?” He whispers after several moments, licking over his lips and blinking at the contemplative expression painted over Liam’s skin.

Liam shrugs, straining his neck at an awkward angle to fumble a kiss over Zayn’s lips.

“Nothing really, I just –” He pauses, blinking. “I was reading some stuff online about your culture and like, I dunno. We’ve never really talked much about it, I guess.”

Zayn freezes, biting over his lip.

“Do you want to –?”

“Yeah,” Liam cuts him off, smiling. “I wanna learn all about it, babe.”

Zayn exhales a slow breath, falling quiet as Liam kisses over his knuckles.

“Why?” He mumbles shyly, avoiding Liam’s gaze as eyes are quickly diverted to his.

He can’t quite explain the sudden drumming of his heart against his ribcage, but he’s not really used to anyone paying attention to his religion, let alone wanting to know about it.

“What do you mean why?” Liam asks, a frown splintered over his brow.

Zayn hates it, attempting to smooth out the crinkles over Liam’s skin with his fingers. It reminds him of the times where Liam is weak, when he sometimes cries into Zayn’s neck thinking of his mum. After visiting his dad, where he lets the guilt silence him all day with a frown stained to his expression – until Zayn drags a duvet over their heads and kisses phrases from their favourite films over his skin until he finally smiles, a giggle nestled into Zayn’s hair.

“I just, why do you want to know about it?”

Liam looks at Zayn with disbelief, straightening his posture and tickling his fingertips beneath Zayn’s chin.

“Because I love you, you idiot,” he grins. “I wanna know _everything_ , Zayn. All the little things like how you only like your tea piping hot and that you get all flirty and handsy with me when you’re drunk,”

A blush spills over Zayn’s skin; Liam smiling fondly as he brushes a hand over Zayn’s flushed cheeks.

“But also things like this, babe. I… I just want to know more about you. And that’s probably cheesy as fuck and Louis would take a right piss at me, but. You mean a lot to me – I guess that’s what I’m trying to say. And that I want to know more about your culture and religion.”

Zayn giggles at Liam’s flustered expression, the babbling sentences pouring from his tongue. He’s pretty sure his heart is literally swelling in his chest from Liam’s words, the oxygen trapped in his throat as he brushes a careful kiss over Liam’s mouth.

Zayn tangles his arms around Liam’s neck and pulls him closer, a nervous breath exhaled over Liam’s bottom lip as he flashes an unsure glance.

“D’ you…um, Eid is coming up,” he mutters softly, focusing on the sugary fuchsia of Liam’s lips rather than his eyes. “You…you could, I dunno, come home with me?”

A grin stretches Liam’s lips, his hands squeezing gently at Zayn’s waist.

“Really?” He asks, breath a little hitched like it is when he’s excited. Zayn mouths a small smile, nodding as he bites over his lip, sighing. “Would your parents mind? And your sisters?”

Zayn snorts, carding his fingers through Liam’s hair.

“Me mum and Baba love you,” he says softly, laughing.

Liam’s cheeks are painted a soft pink, and Zayn remembers the same shy embarrassment traced over his features when his parents had come up to Southampton for a visit. The way Liam had shaken his Abbu’s hand and kissed Tricia on the cheek, the smile Zayn had fallen in love with so radiant and bright as Zayn had placed a steady hand to the small of Liam’s back listening to his mum question if Zayn had been eating properly, if he’d been drinking enough water. Yaser inviting Liam to dinner, the two talking about football without pause while Zayn had watched the crinkles smudged around Liam’s eyes and tangled their fingers together underneath the table.

“Doniya’s been wanting to meet you ever since she guessed I was seeing someone,” Zayn smiles, thumbing over Liam’s cheekbones. “And all me aunties have been dying to see you after mum didn’t shut up about how lovely you are.”

Liam hums, ducking his head shyly.

“Your whole family will be there?”

Zayn nods and brushes a gentle kiss over Liam’s lower lip.

“We don’t really celebrate proper,” he says quietly, grinning. “S’ just a huge party, really.”

Liam stays quiet; fiddling aimlessly with the hem of the football shirt Zayn is wearing. He cocks his head to one side and the thoughtful frown is tapered across his skin again.

“S’ up, babes?” Zayn asks softly, fingers pressing over the arrows tattooed to his forearm, the dark ink stained to his skin.

Liam shakes his head, brushing it off, but Zayn knows better than to leave it at that.

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, Li. I know it’s probably a bit overwhelming, my whole family and all. I c’n just tell you about everything if you –”

“No,” Liam says softly, eyes flickering to Zayn’s. “I want t’ come, babe.”

A small smile shifts over his lips, before he leans forward and buries his face into Zayn’s neck, mouthing a soft kiss to the warm skin there.

“It’s just, I haven’t really been part of a proper family for a while,” he mutters, voice a shy whisper that he kisses over Zayn’s jaw. “S’ only been me and my dad for a bit.”

Zayn brings a hand to the back of Liam’s head, fingertips brushing over the bristles of short hair. Liam’s told him about this before; how his grandparents are gone, and how his sisters found it easier to move away than to stay near the house they all grew up in – away from the memories of their childhood and their mum.

“I don’t want to make anything hard for you,” Zayn whispers back, lips smoothing out the frown lines across Liam’s forehead. “ _Ever_ , Leeyum. You know I’d never want t’ do that.”

Liam nods, breathing quietly into the crook of Zayn’s neck.

“I wanna come, though,” Liam tells him after several moments of a comfortable silence. “I want to learn all about you, even if that means all your auntie’s fussing over me.”

His voice is teasing, a deep laugh grinned over Zayn’s skin.

“Good, because they will,” Zayn giggles, fingers carding through Liam’s hair. “They’ll probably take a thousand photos and force you to dance with them.”

Zayn tilts his head down to watch the crinkles crease Liam’s eyes as he smiles, lips red from kissing over Zayn’s skin.

“My daadi will make you try all the dishes she makes,” he says tenderly, watching the confusion swept into Liam’s eyes.

“What does that mean?”

“Grandmother,” Zayn smiles, nudging a kiss to the side of Liam’s head.

Liam’s lips curl into an ‘oh’ in understanding, head withdrawing from Zayn’s neck as he smothers a happy kiss over Zayn’s lips.

Zayn is almost one hundred per cent sure he could spend hours on end kissing Liam, for the gentleness and sudden eagerness of his lips, the harsh stubble against his jaw and the fingers crawling to the collar of Zayn’s shirt to pull him closer. The way Zayn can make him shiver from squeezing his waist, the breathlessness of his lips as Zayn spills soft kisses over his jaw, his neck and up over his collarbones.

The way Liam breathes Zayn’s name like it’s the most sacred word. Quiet whispers of ‘I love you’ like it’s a secret, this electricity between the two that has Zayn grinning uncontrollably.

Liam shifts in Zayn’s lap, legs crossed as he cups Zayn’s cheeks with the gentlest of hands, the softest of palms.

He brushes an affectionate stare over Zayn’s face, one that has Zayn a little shy. A blush crawls along his cheekbones, eyes blinking behind the thick frames of his glasses, and it seems to make Liam look even fonder. A thumb traces the outline of the faded crimson beneath his skin, lips chasing another kiss to Zayn’s parted lips.

“D’ you still want to go out tonight?” Liam asks when he pulls away, lips brushing. “Because I could think of far better things we could do instead.”

There’s an arch to his eyebrow, a teasing grin spilled over his lips as he leans in to trail wet kisses down Zayn’s neck, teeth grazing softly over the skin above the collar of Liam’s shirt.

Zayn exhales a sharp breath, eyes fluttering closed as he wraps his arms more tightly round Liam’s neck, dragging him closer.

Liam’s teeth nip at his skin and he wants to blurt out ‘no’, for them to stay in this tiny single bed all night, or go to Liam’s flat so they can be as loud as they like, without the worry of anybody interrupting them. But he whispers a breathless ‘yeah’ into Liam’s hair instead, whining at Liam’s mouth sucking over his neck.

“Gotta go out,” he mutters shakily, “pretty sure the football captain should be there celebrating with his team after a league win.”

Liam groans, lips moving across to Zayn’s shoulder.

“Would prefer to celebrate with my boyfriend,” he says gently, warming Zayn’s heart as Liam’s hands wrap around Zayn’s thighs beneath the blankets.

“We could get shitfaced in here instead,” he taunts, lips over the centre of Zayn’s throat, teasing. “I could eat you out, fuck you while everyone’s gone… I know how loud you get when you’ve been drinking.”

Zayn huffs a laugh, wincing.

“So tempting, babe,” he sighs, a moan catching in his throat as Liam’s hands move further up his thighs.

He’s hard, Liam’s hands and lips on his skin crawling shivers over his skin.

“Or you could fuck me now before Louis barges in for pre drinks,” Zayn suggests, pushing up Liam’s hoodie to trail delicate fingers over the dark hair there.

“Mm,” Liam hums, grinning over Zayn’s neck, kissing over faded purpling marks from several days ago. “Sounds good to me, sweetheart.”

Zayn tips his head back against the bricked wall, his breathing heavy as Liam’s thumb sweeps over Zayn’s waist, fingers tickling the insides of his thighs.

“Wait, Leeyum,” Zayn whispers, kissing over Liam’s lips as he detangles himself from the pile of blankets and cushions, gently prying away Liam’s hands.

He toes across the room to lock the door, ignoring the wounded look pressing a pout over Liam’s expression at the loss of contact.

“Don’t want anyone walking in,” Zayn says, crawling back onto the bed and straddling Liam’s thighs.

“Like the time Niall came in when you were –?”

Zayn cuts him off with a heated kiss, forcing Liam’s words back into his mouth.

Liam grins when Zayn pulls away, lips teasing as he wraps his arms around Zayn’s waist.

“Fancy congratulating me on my big win?” He asks playfully, hands slipping lower on Zayn’s back and down to his bum, fingers squeezing through the material of his boxers.

Zayn rolls his eyes, sucking in a breathless moan. He smears a messy kiss over Liam’s lips, a gentle peck that leads to a tongue brushed over his teeth, the lingering taste of mint licked into the roof of his mouth.

Liam laughs, practically _giggles_ into Zayn’s mouth, before Zayn shuts him up by rolling his hips into Liam’s lap.

There’s a smile traced over his jaw, lips careful over the scruff of beard clinging to Zayn’s skin.

Zayn drags Liam’s hoodie over his head, flinging it to the floor before immediately chasing another kiss, hands running down Liam’s chest, over the abs sculpted to his torso.

There’s a soft _‘perfect’_ heavy on his tongue, muttered through a kiss that he presses over the birthmark stained to Liam’s neck.

“D’ you wanna know something?” Liam whispers, hands clutching the back of Zayn’s thighs, holding him close to his chest.

The hints of cockiness imprinted to his voice have now faded, tone gentle as he mumbles kisses to Zayn’s bottom lip. Zayn nods, sighing into Liam’s mouth, focusing on Liam’s eyes rather than the fingers sweeping teasing touches over his skin.

“I love you,” Liam grins quietly, words brushed over Zayn’s smile.

It’s silly that Zayn’s heart still fumbles dramatic thuds against his chest at those three little words spilling from Liam’s tongue, that a shiver traces every vertebrae of his spine at the same softness of Liam’s voice. The shyness still painted behind his eyes, the rose blush of his bottom lip taken between his teeth like he’s worried Zayn won’t say it back.

“Love you more,” Zayn whispers, not letting Liam respond as he opens his mouth to complain. “More and more every day, meri jaan.”

There’s another soft look drawn over Liam’s face before he lifts himself to hurry a rushed kiss over Zayn’s lips.

Zayn whimpers and reaches to tug off his shirt, but Liam whines and gently grabs his hands to keep them in place.

“Keep it on,” he requests a little breathlessly after seeing the confusion etched to Zayn’s eyes. “I, urm. Please just keep it on.”

“Fuck,” Zayn moans, grinning at the hiss Liam breathes when Zayn grinds his hips. 

He goes for Liam’s joggers instead, fingers a little clumsily untying the knot holding the two strings together. A rushed laugh when he hooks the material underneath Liam’s bum, a giggle muffled up against Liam’s ear when he shimmies out of them and pushes them up the other end of the bed with his toes.

Liam’s boxers are slightly tented, desperation clinging to his kisses as he smothers several over Zayn’s skin.

“Gonna ride me, babe?” Liam asks, fingers teasing the hem of Zayn’s underwear beneath the shirt hanging over his thighs. Zayn nods, breath washing over Liam’s lips as he kisses them swollen, grinding into Liam’s lap for _something_.

He scowls when Liam mumbles _‘patience’_ with his tongue licking over Zayn’s teeth, grinning when he rolls his hips again and Liam moans softly.

Zayn takes the opportunity to kick away his boxers when Liam is fumbling a hand underneath the bed for lube all while kissing Zayn, fingers trailing along his back.

He blurts out a moan when Liam’s slick fingers tease his thighs, a thumb pressing against his hole, taunting him. He flinches, Liam’s coated fingers cold over his skin, but the kisses Liam drags over his jaw are warm, an arm tangled lazily around Zayn’s waist.

“So beautiful,” Liam whispers, like a private thought spilled on his tongue.  

Zayn flushes, whining when Liam’s thumb eases inside him, fingers rubbing gently over the rim. An absent half-moan trapped at Liam’s lips as Zayn’s eyelashes flutter, his bottom lip taken roughly by his teeth.

“ _Relax_ , babe,” Liam says quietly, Zayn spreading his legs, offering Liam more.

Zayn swallows the shiver of a groan strained over his tongue to glare at Liam, sighing as Liam giggles and pours kisses over his lips.

“Stop fucking around,” he hisses in a half-breath, trying not to focus on the pleasure crawling down his spine as Liam slips his thumb in and out. “Y’ teasing me today, you twat –”

Liam grins, leaning forward to press his lips to Zayn’s earlobe.

“Only because I love watching you fall apart,” he whispers, voice low.

Zayn whimpers, pushing at Liam’s chest to press him against the headrest. He stutters a forceful kiss over swollen lips, moaning into Liam’s mouth as Liam’s fingers slide in further.

He rocks back, gasping.

Liam’s fingers stretching him out echo these filthy noises into the small room, Zayn’s heavy breathing brushed over Liam’s skin.

He arches his spine, Liam’s hand pressed to the small of his back steadying him as his fingers twist, triggering several messy whimpers into the crook of Liam’s neck.

Lips stumble over Liam’s throat, teeth somewhere between sharp and soft over the coffee birthmark. Liam flinches as Zayn nips at his neck but whispers a shaky moan into his hair, and Zayn’s pretty sure it’s a little bit twisted that he wants to paint tiny bruises over Liam’s neck. His eyelashes shield the glance he flickers to Liam’s face, throat choking back the moan threatening to spill at the way Liam is corkscrewing his forefinger into him.

He breathes a shaky smile at the expression wandered over Liam’s features. The smile smudging creases around Liam’s eyes like he knows what Zayn’s doing, like he loves the thought of being marked, of others seeing the ‘PAYNE’ printed across Zayn’s back.

“Li, babe,” Zayn mutters, fingers stumbling to rid of Liam’s boxers.

He moans when Liam tosses them to the floor, Liam’s cock achingly hard at his belly and leaking precome.

Liam begins to pat aimlessly around the mattress with his spare hand, a frown caught between his brow as he searches beneath the sheets nestled around them. Zayn cups one of Liam’s cheeks with his shaky fingers, brushing a careful kiss over parted lips.

“Don’t need one, gorgeous,” he whispers, wincing as Liam’s fingers slide out. “I just need –”

“Yeah,” Liam breathes, grinning. “Me too, babe.”

He scatters a thread of careless kisses into Liam’s neck while Liam slicks himself up with the almost-empty bottle of lube, Zayn’s mouth clinging to the scent of lime body wash stained to Liam’s skin.

There’s a sticky hand squeezing at his thigh, keeping him stable as he rocks counter clockwise over the crown of Liam’s cock, gripping onto an unnecessarily huge bicep for support.

Liam all but groans over Zayn’s throat when he eases down onto the head, his moan shaky beneath the heavy base of Justin Timberlake flowing from the speakers.  

He ignores the burn, the pressure building as he glides down further, the muscles of his back curving until the bottom of his spine presses against the palm of Liam’s hand.

“Oh babe,” Liam moans, eyes wide and fuck, Zayn can’t stop looking.

He watches the flex of Liam’s biceps as his arms bracket Zayn’s waist, tracing the trail of hair below his navel with eager fingertips. The half-smile sitting lazily over Liam’s mouth, the smear of sweat over his forehead as he bites back a groan, teeth shoved roughly into his bottom lip. The trickles of light seeping glitters across Liam’s tanned skin, the breathless sigh spilling from his lips as he knocks his hips up to Zayn’s.

“Li,” Zayn whispers, mostly because he doesn’t trust his own voice right now, and because Liam is getting _so deep_ that all he can piece together are fumbled, shaky whimpers.

Liam feels incredible, so thick inside of him – and Zayn is certain he’ll never get used to this feeling. The uneasy burn that fades into a blissful pleasure as he trembles back and forth, delicate touches across his lower back and gentle bruises pinched over his hips. The gasp shuddered from Liam’s lips that Zayn swallows with his tongue brushed over Liam’s, a giggled whisper as hands squeeze at his bum, teasing.

There’s something heavy behind Zayn’s eyelids, a kaleidoscope of neon colours brushing a fuzzy blur of patterns when he closes his eyes.

“Fuck,” Liam hisses out softly, lifting his hips when Zayn cries out. “How’re you this bloody gorgeous.”

Zayn can feel every part of him flush, thankful for the open window brushing a breeze onto his skin. His eyes flutter open to see Liam’s bottom lip dragged between his teeth, a soft look filtered into the deep honey of his eyes.

He reaches for Liam’s neck, yanking him closer to bruise more kisses to his mouth. He’s feeling needy, and he can’t quite seem to trap the desperate noises parting his lips when Liam wraps a sweaty palm around his dick, Zayn choking back a moan as he grips onto Liam’s waist incredibly tight.

“Please,” he whispers, crooning as Liam’s fingers stroke him off with the precome slipping wetly down his cock.

Liam’s thumb eases over the crown before he pulls it away, Zayn whining before he watches with wide eyes as Liam wraps his lips around his finger, sucking.

It’s _filthy_ , his cheeks hollowing a bit as he tastes Zayn on his tongue, the moan falling from Zayn’s mouth shamelessly loud as he rocks down onto Liam’s cock.

He swallows the gasp trapped in his throat, pinching at Liam’s skin as he grins with a smirk playing over his lips, nose knocking over Zayn’s as he kisses with a slow, careful tongue.

Zayn can taste himself on Liam’s lips, their breathing loud in his ears.

Liam slips his hand back to Zayn’s cock, fingers uncoordinated and his chest rising quickly as he stutters out another moan.

He drags a hand through Liam’s hair, noticing how hot Liam’s skin is and the way sweat glistens across his chest. His lips are darker than usual, a sharper pink that Zayn leans in to kiss.

“Leeyum,” he whines, a coil tight in his stomach, his muscles contracting.

“Fuck, Zayn,” Liam groans, his fingers loose but quick around Zayn’s cock, lips praising over his skin. “Are you –,”

“Yeah,” Zayn pants in between shaky breaths, his words tangled in his chest.

His skin is on fire, cheeks flushed as he rolls his hips again, grinding into Liam’s lap sharply.

It’s messy, everything going warm and wet as Zayn comes with a shivered gasp, Liam mewling softly into his neck. He fucks up into Zayn, hips tight and lips trembling as he breathes out a smile, soft and suffocating over Zayn’s skin.

Their skin is both flushed when Liam pulls away, stumbling a tender giggle over Zayn’s throat before following the stubble stained to his jaw up to his mouth.

There’s a lazy smile pressed over his lips as Liam reaches to grab a towel from the floor, nudging it over his stomach while Zayn huddles into his side, grabbing the nearest blanket and draping it over his lap.

Liam breathes a soft kiss over his forehead, grinning as he buries his lips into Zayn’s hair, muttering a teasing ‘sure you still wanna go out?’

They hear obnoxiously loud giggling on the other side of the door before somebody bangs a heavy fist against the wood, shadows of two figures projected onto the carpet beneath the door.

Zayn rolls his eyes as he hears Niall shout ‘Are ye’ two done shagging yet?’ at the same time Louis yells ‘Can I join?’ before a splutter of laughter flits through the door.

“Piss off,” Liam calls in response, stroking his thumb over Zayn’s cheek.

He waits until their drunken giggles and Louis’ out-of-tune rendition of ‘We Are The Champions’ fades down the corridor before tilting Zayn’s head to meet his lips, dragging out a slow and soft kiss.

Zayn whines, feeling clingy, when Liam slides out from underneath the blankets, and watches Liam’s naked body wander across the room to the wardrobe before he digs out a pair of his Calvin Klein’s in the top drawer of Zayn’s cupboard.

He’s so tired, exhaustion faded to every limb as he waits for Liam to dress before sitting up and pushing his dishevelled fringe away from his forehead. He reaches for a pair of black skinnies draped over the back of his desk chair and shuffles them on while still in bed, blinking wearily when Liam looks round expectantly, a fond look shifted over his smile.

“M’ sleepy,” he mumbles, pouting, extending his arms out towards Liam. “Carry me.”

Liam huffs a laugh, easily scooping Zayn out from the cocoon of sheets.

“You’re a right child, you know that?” He grins, mouthing into Zayn’s hair.

He places Zayn to his feet at the door, snorting as Zayn leans into his body and sighs dramatically, arms slinging around Liam’s neck.

“You love me,” he challenges with a lazy smile, biting onto the soft flesh of his bottom lip as Liam presses him gently against the back of the door, his swollen mouth hovering over Zayn’s.

“Love you to pieces, you loser,” he mutters, lips brushing lightly.

He pulls away with crinkles smeared around his eyes, laughter lines creasing his skin as Zayn pushes up onto his tiptoes to press a soft kiss to Liam’s forehead, ignoring the obnoxiously loud drumroll of his heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought, if you want to chat then feel free to message me on [tumblr](http://englandziam.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
